This invention concerns liquid dispersed dyes of the azo and anthraquinone types, particularly non-soluble dyes mixed with a dispersing agent and a dispersing assistant in order to allow the non-soluble dye to dissolve or evenly disperse in the liquid, thus providing the dye with excellent thermal and storing stability. The liquid dispersed dye of the azo or anthraquinone type is capable of holding of a homogenous liquid phase to prevention of sedimentation.
Conventional dispersing dyes are generally found in dry powder form and must be weighed, added to water and stirred when it is to be used. In doing this, however, the powder may be spread or dispersed in the surrounding air in the process of pouring it into a container for dissolving, thus polluting the work environment. It is conceivable that workers may breathe in small amounts of the powder dye in spite of the fact that masks are worn under these handling conditions. Inhalation of these powder dyes for extended periods of time may cause occupational diseases such as coryza, catarrh, palmonary, bronchitis, etc.
Conventional dispersing assistants, when mixed with the powder dyes mentioned above, may be used to prevent dispersion in the air and the corresponding pollution. When mixed with water, these dyes dissolve to become solutions but when mixed with the conventional dispersing assistants, are found to have low dye solution concentration and high liability of sedimentation.